Never meant to be apart
by Aqua mocking jay wolf
Summary: Set after the series two finale, will Maddy and Rhydian ever be able to be together?Or will life fall apart altogether? Rated M for later chapters. Update when I can.:)
1. Chapter 1

Never meant to be apart

Maddy's P. O. V.

It's been three months since I left Stoney bridge. Living in a wild pack with Jana was fine , well at least for the first two months . I couldn't help but talk about how much I missed Rhydian all the time and Jana was slowly getting sick of it. Days dragged by and I was slowly becoming more aware of her anger and jealousy . She was going to blow ! And I was in the firing line.

Today was like any other, I did my morning jobs and tried to make my self a presentable as possible (for a girl who has been living in the wild). Then stared into the distance until my mam asked me whats wrong. I told her about Rhydian and how much it hurts not to have him by my side and how much that kiss goodbye actually meant to me, but more importantly how much I loved him. The next thing I knew was Jana's heavy breath landing on my neck, so I turned around. She glared at me with big yellow black veins ran up on her neck and hands.

Maddy needed to run, but where . She couldn't think straight so she just ran. But after Maddy had jumped into the river Jana had her right where she wanted her. There was no escape!

Rhydian's P.O.V (3 hours earlier)

I have been running for three days now, covering distances I never thought i was capable of covering until the pull of the pain! An unimaginable, excruciating pain which was unbearable until I started running. Running where? Well i don't know, but I'm pretty sure that it was towards my eternal mate, Maddy. As I have gotten closer the pain is diminishing and the moon seems to gleam brighter. I feel re-energised and fresh but incomplete. There's only one way to completely enialate the pain, fill the gap in my heart, find the final puzzle piece to complete my soul. Find Maddy.

(2 hours 50 minuets later)

I knew I was close.

I then feel a painful pull on my chest, as if part of my heart was dying. I ran faster until I could pretty much smell her, along with another familiar scent. Jana! As I walked to the river bank the pain grew as I saw the unimaginable.

Maddy's head under the water with Jana holding it there !

Jana's P.O.V

Why would he like you. The kiss that meant nothing, you made him kiss you! Simple as. Oh look here he is now to help me finish you off! She pulled Maddy's head out of the water for a brief moment to show her Rhydian.

Rhydian's P.O.V

I run towards Jana and she smiles at me. I then grab her and throat and throw her as hard as I can. She lands with her back slamming the river bank and falling face first into the water. I scoop up Maddy in bridal style and carry her to a tree, where I lean her up against it. I sprint back to Jana and yank her out the water by her hair and held her there. Ydych yn gosod bys ar ei eto ac rydych yn marw. Got hynny ! ( welsh) I scream in her face .I let her go plummeting into the water as I run back to Maddy who was already with her parents.

"Come on Madz let's get you home; your real home in stony bridge."

"But what about doctor Whitewood? "Dan questioned.

"Oh we don't have to worry about her anymore. She tried to come after me after she found out me and Maddy were "friends" so my foster parents got a 20 mile restraining order. But after all that she still came after me and claimed to the police that I was a werewolf. Long story short, she got deported to Taiwan and refferd to a psychotic clinic ." I explained

" In other words a mental hospital" Maddy joked!

"pretty much" I replied simply.

I looked into her rich chocolate eyes and sunk into their warmth. I missed her sexy little she gave me when she was being cheeky. Suddenly I felt a pull on my heart as our lips collided into a passionate rhythm. She slipped her tongue along my lips asking for permission. Accesses granted! We slowly begone to inter-whine, moaning into each others mouth softly. We pulled apart gasping for air. I rested my forehead against hers until we realised we had an audience ! We turned around and and Maddy's parents were looking at us with a slight hint of disgust. We glanced at each-other briefly, then turned around and smiled as innocently as we could! Her parents smiled and shook their heads


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy's P.O.V

As we reached my old home me and Rhydian stood there, hand in hand , staring at the place I grew up in. I am so glad he is here, by my side because he makes me feel calm, safe and secure, which is more then anyone else can do. But more importantly he makes me complete .

We step foot into the house, it was dusty and cold, yet in a way still inviting. It's just sentimental I guess, a house that held all my happiest memories and is yet to hold many more ( especially with Rhydian around). We cleaned up the dust and put the heating on, but it took a long time to heat up so me and Rhydian resulted to cuddling up on the couch, under a big furry blanket. With my head resting upon Rhydian's shoulder and his arm around me protectively, we sat there staring into the distance.

"Maddy, Rhydian were going to the shops to buy stuff because the fridge is completely empty, so we'll see you in an hour cub" Emma said putting her shoes on alongside Dan.

" I'm not a cub mam !" Maddy said irritated .

Emma and dan smiled at them and walked out the door leaving the "cubs" unattended .

"So Madz we have a free hour what do you wanna do?" Rhydian asked out of pure curiosity .

"Well we could do this" I said as I laced my arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately that I felt a tingling sensation on my chest.

"Well this works with me!"Rhydian mumbled

I pulled away and giggled but was suddenly cut off when Rhydian mouth hit my lips so powerfully that I felt my nipples under my shirt harden!

"Should we take this to the bedroom babe" I muttered

He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, where he propped me against the wall and started kissing my neck. I slowly took off his shirt and slid my hand along his toned abs, which were perfect in every aspect. He slid his hand up my top taking it off in the process, then he unclasped my bra and threw it in the corner. Normally I'm self-conscious about my breasts but I am too aroused to care.

Rhydian's P.O.V

I cup her breast and it fits perfectly as if it has been designed for me. I slowly glide my palms down to her waist and took off her trousers. She returned this gesture and we were now only in our underwear. My Beckham boxers did nothing to conceal my ever growing erection and Maddy looked extremely satisfied. She suddenly dropped down to her knees and peeled off my boxers releasing my member then opening her mouth and engulfing as much of it as would go in. I groaned in delight as stroked the tip of my member with her tongue meanwhile massaging my balls with her delicate hands.

"oh Maddy FUCK you do it good!" I yell in pleasure.

"only the best for you" she say seductively

Her tongue dances around my member and I suddenly feel a build up of pressure as I'm at the peak of my orgasm.

"Maddy I'm gonna cum" I shout breathless.

Her mouth lets go and I burst, cumming all over her chest. She takes her finger along her chest picking up some of the cum, she then puts her finger in her mouth with a satisfying "mmmmm". She then stand up and our lips latch together like a titanium padlock.

Suddenly Maddy let's go.

"Maddy what wrong?" I question worried.

"they're back " she says annoyed at her parents.

We start getting dressed, she wipes her chest with a towel which she throws straight in the wash and put her clothes back on. I smile at her and she smiles back . 'Best day ever' I mouthed to her cheekily . ' many more where that came from' she mouthed back.

Emma's P.O.V

(walking into the house with shopping )

" Emma can you smell that?" Dan questioned.

"You don't think they have, do you?" he spoke nervously now.

" I think they have but not fully" I said.

"Good I'm glad you bought protection at the shop before they ...you know...fully!" Dan stuttered.

" our cub is growing up Dan and if Rhydian makes her happy then I'm glad he's her first!" I say with all honesty


	3. Chapter 3

Conversation between Emma and Daniel ( three weeks later)

D- Look Em I appreciate Maddy's happiness but Rhydian has only bought trouble to this neighbourhood and I don't think I feel happy with him sleeping with our daughter.

E- what changed you were fine with it three weeks ago!

D- what changed, well I thought about everything that has happened since arrived in Stoneybridge . Getting himself locked up on a full moon, convincing Maddy that he hurt ehimself so he can run free on a full moon ,leaving her heart broken when he left and finally getting Liam and doctor Whitewood on our case to top it all off.

E- firstly Liam and doctor Whitewood were not his fault and second don't you see how he makes Maddy feel ? She is happy ,lively ,not stressed and most importantly confidant in herself!

D- Emma don't you realise mating season is coming and for all we know Rhydian could take advantage of her, and then run off again.

E- Rhydian has finally found his alpha female Daniel be happy for hi...

D- you don't that she is his alpha

E- well Maddy does and anyway as a wolfblood she is too young to conceive !

Look Daniel I understand you only want the best for your daughter but at the end of the day it's her life and she is free to make her own decisions.

D- ok but I'm keeping an eye on both of them.

Meanwhile Maddy and Rhydian were walking in the woods hand in hand.

Suddenly Jana jumped from the tree above turning into wolf and scratched Maddy from her left breast to her right hip. As Maddy landed on the ground Jana turned back into human form and said seductively "ooops I guess theres no one els left to mate with but me plus she'll be dead in a matter of hours."

He turned around and looked at Maddy who was clutching her stomach and the expression on her face was almost pleading Rhydian not to leave her!

He turned back to look at Jana and said simply " I guess you're right , come closer to me then"

Jana did as she was told, but Rhydian had other ideas , he grabbed her by the throat and said "your a bitch to come back and try to get me to be your mate, I love Maddy and that's final ! By the way it's a full moon on three days so all we have to do is keep Maddy alive till then. Which is more than I can say for you because you've got how long...( looks down at watch) ten seconds left so 10... 9...8 ...7 oh who am I kidding ...0!" He turned to wolf and ...Jana was lying on the ground, her throat slit. " I warned you to stay away from my alpha but you don't listen do you" he said out loud

Rhydian used eyolas to tell Cerri and Bryn he needed help cleaning stuff up. He then picked Maddy up in bridal style and ran home.

M- you know for a brief moment I thought you were serious about you liking Jana !

R- don't worry no one can ever replace you because I have found the one and the one is you!

As he said this he knocked on the smiths door. Emma opened it horrified with what she saw.

She commanded he took her upstairs and sat outside while she cleaned Maddy up, he wanted to protest and be with her but he knew Emma was doing what was best. When she Emma came out she sat next to Rhydian and asked what happened? "Jana " was the simplest answer he could give. "

R-"But don't worry I took care of her"

E-" You killed her?"

Rhydian nodded in shame.

E-" You did what had to be done cub but what about the body?"

R- " Cerri and Bryn are taking care of that"

Emma patted him on the shoulder and told him he could go see Maddy . "Leave the door open !" came Dans voice from downstairs

"Daniel our daughter is in a lot of pain and yet you still hold a grudge against her having private time with Rhydian !" Emma said as she closed the door into Maddy's room after Rhydian had gone in and then headed down the stairs


End file.
